


Gods Own Piners

by ASymphony29



Series: Gods Own Elu [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst, First Meetings, Gods own country inspired, M/M, Piano Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASymphony29/pseuds/ASymphony29
Summary: Based/Inspired by ‘Gods Own Country’Eliott and Lucas meet. They stride forward and fall backward but time will be the decider in this.*this series is not in order





	Gods Own Piners

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> The first section of the story. I should've done this in order but why would I make things easy for myself haha.
> 
> A couple things I wanted to point out are in the end notes as not to spoil but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm hoping the second section will be up at some point this week. I haven't written and felt so inspired since high school!

He watched him from the beat-up land-rover he was sat in across the road. The tall somehow scrawny but also muscular at the same time man sat, looking around the tiny village as the sun went down with a youthful wide eyes that held a range of emotions that Lucas wished he could connect to. He didn't know how long he would last before trying something with him because as much as he did not want to have to hire help, that man was handsome. Frankly, he should be a model, not farm help. 

Eventually, after sitting and pondering his thoughts and letting the city boy sit in the cold exposed bus stop for another 10 minutes, Lucas rolled down his window and raised his voice startling the lad. 'Come on then Demaury!'  
He stared for a minute before hastily gathering his duffel bag and jogging toward the car. He tumbled into the car and shuddered at the sudden change of temperature when the warm air graced his exposed skin and seeped back into his bones. 'I'm Eliott' the man, Eliott, said. Lucas only hummed in response. He started the engine and pulled away to start the two hour drive home. He attempted to make conversation with Lucas. 'Its beautiful out here?' or 'Really is nothing for miles in the country, huh?' He only received grunts or short unbothered hums in response and in the end, they sat in silence. It was awkward but Lucas didn't care. So maybe this would suck, but it would have to do.

When they arrived home it was almost 23h and Lucas had to run of to feed the animals as to not mess up the strict schedule they had going. Eliott sat on the edge of the sofa where Lucas had instructed him to stay while he completed the last task of the day. Lucas' mame had been in to offer a glass of water which Eliott had easily accepted and she shuffled back to whatever she was doing with no intention of starting a conversation. He waited and some time later Lucas returned gesturing at Eliott to follow. He did, awkwardly half-sprinting to catch up with the younger boy. They were headed for the small barn Eliott had noticed on the way in, the closest to the house, painted white, God knows why. Lucas lead Eliott toward a room at the back stood just to side of the door to let the taller of the two into the room. 

A battered fold-out sofa bed sat neglected in the corner of the room as well as an old armchair and space heater. Lucas caught Eliott eyeing the space heater and chuckled unsympathetically. 'Yeah maybe turn that on for a while before you go to bed.' That was his final statement to Eliott before making for the door and walking off into the night. Eliott watched the dark space that Lucas had disappeared into long after he was gone before turning to look at his pitiful room and taking a deep breath.

As the sun rose the next morning, the two boys were already up and working in the chilly but crisp morning. Silence stretched between them as they each fussed around the cows individually. Lucas was stealing glances though, watching the handsome older man concentrating on completing the tasks exactly as he had been taught. Cute. They only talked when they needed too but both boys were watching each other, unknowing of the others wandering eyes. 

Some days on the farm felt excruciatingly long and others felt as if it was only an hour between sunrise and sunset. This day passed like an unruly new driver, speeding up and slowing down constantly. 

Then they finally sat down to dinner the first few evenings, they ate in silence. Each drank a beer in silence and each secretly watched the other in silence. But something this evening felt different. Eliott had made the long trip to the neighbouring farm and bought home some fresh bread and strawberries and asked Lucas after the bland evening meal if he wanted to share some. Lucas looked at the other man sceptically. He'd been nothing but cold and unwelcoming to Eliott and yet he was still making an effort. Lucas felt exhausted constantly now that Eliott was here, trying to keep up the façade that he wasn't bothered, trying to stay emotionless.

Before Eliott came he didn't need a barrier. He and his grandma kept to themselves exchanging a just few words each day. They loved each other but in this family, you weren't emotionally available. His mother was dead and his father had left. Needless to say, Lucas had issues.

However, maybe tonight the strawberries had sweetened Lucas a little as he and Eliott engaged a little conversation about Eliotts home life and their interests. Eliott also suspected Lucas to be a little drunk but he didn't mind. He was being allowed a glimpse into Lucas' slightly more carefree self. They moved to the living room after some time and Lucas produced large green bottle of Brut Apple Cider. 'I would offer some weed, but I smoked all the stuff I got the last time I went somewhere big enough to find a dealer.' Lucas said. Two glasses were poured and the sat on the two sofas facing each other. 

They sat until Lucas said, out of nowhere 'You know I can play the piano?' He surprised himself when he said that. He didn't want Eliott to know anything about him, why would he give him an invitation into one of the aspects of his life. Eliott's face contorted into a look of surprise. He clearly wasn't expecting Lucas to say that either.  
'Well I had assumed one of you knew how to play since you have one.' Eliott narked. 'Well I was going to play for you but now I think - ' Eliott laughed and said 'Sorry please play for me.' He looked into Lucas' eyes. 'Please.' He repeated softer and genuine. 'I would love to hear it.'

So Lucas turned and laid his fingers on the keys. And then he played. He played 'I Love You', a piece for no one and that meant nothing. His fingers flew across the keys with ease like swallows darting in a pond for fish, and he slipped into a different universe where there was no farm. No grandma who was practically mute. No useless fucking cows and sheep that did little more than stare. The music hammered through him, raising his heartbeat and giving him energy to play forever if he wanted. When he reached the last few notes, it was as if the four and a half minute piece had been seconds. Lucas blinked himself back into reality and twisted his body to half face Eliott. He threw a small smile at the older man and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Well?'

'You're surprising. I like surprising people' Eliott said quietly, looking at Lucas through his lashes.

Lucas stared back, transfixed if only for a moment, before scoffing and said 'Yes, well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me. Bet you wouldn't think I was an S student would you?' Eliott just shrugged.

Silence descended on them again but it wasn't uncomfortable. Eventually Eliott spoke sounding slightly groggy from the heat of the small room with the blazing fire. 'I should go.' 

'Okay..' Lucas replied quietly brushing his hand over Eliott arm and staring at him for a second before getting up promptly and heading for his bedroom. Eliott sat, sighed and then headed for his room in the barn. He'd forgotten to turn the space heater on.

The next morning, it was as if time had fucked Eliott viciously from behind. Lucas of the previous evening was nowhere to be seen. All the progress Eliott had made to just break one outer outer layer of Lucas' barricade of walls had been reversed in just one nights sleep. 6 and half hours and now nothing. Cold, hostile, unavailable Lucas was back. The solid rift that had been tugged at to reveal a crack of who Lucas was had been filed back up with concrete and made ten times stronger. 

Lucas couldn't do it. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He had to stay away. He didn't want anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaaa.
> 
> A few things to notice. I kind of switched Eliott and Lucas right at the end as it is Eliott leaving. Lucas runs his hand over Eliotts arm before stopping so that he doesn't try anything, just as Eliott played with Lucas' hair before he left to stop him from kissing Lucas. Not really that important but I really like this. Initially, I had Lucas being friendly toward Eliott after the piano scene and more flirty however I wanted to bring out more of the personality traits and devices of Johnny's character and struggle from the film to be shown more so he is once again hostile. I switched out weed with cider because seeing as they live on a remote farm it would be pretty hard to get a hold of weed haha. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
